


Lady Meyneth's Love

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Say, Vanea…” She spoke up. “Your bodies are so sturdy and your life spans so long… Have you ever wondered why Meyneth made you like that?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lady Meyneth's Love

Sharla found herself sitting next to Vanea, both of them quiet. Well, until Sharla finally voiced a thought on her mind. One that had been eating at her the more she learned about Machina anatomy from Linada. She understood the logical side of it, but…

“Say, Vanea…” She spoke up. “Your bodies are so sturdy and your life spans so long… Have you ever wondered why Meyneth made you like that?”

“I don’t have to wonder.” Vanea shook her head. “All Machina know that Lady Meyneth made us so durable, so long-lived, because she loved us.”

“Because she loved you…” Sharla put a hand to her chin. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“We are all Lady Meyneth’s children, and seeing her children die… it was a torturous thought to her. And so she made Machina to live long, full lives. Ones so fulfilling her weeping would not just be in sorrow, but in celebration of all we did.”

“I see.” Sharla nodded, looking at her hands. After having seen Zanza and how he was, she had a hard time wrapping her head around a deity who truly loved their people (even if she’d seen Meyneth with her own eyes). 

“She weeped as she fought Zanza off, as she protected the remainder of her people…” Vanea’s face became pained. “And I’m sure she weeped for Egil, deafened by the dead, as she slept.”

“Vanea…” Sharla placed a hand on her arm. “You don’t have to keep talking if you don’t want to.”

“I just… do not wish to burden you with talk of my brother.” She shook her head. “After what he did to Gadolt, to the man you loved, you have no reason to pity him.”

“Just because I didn’t like Egil doesn’t mean I can’t care about how it makes you feel, Vanea.” She squeezed her arm a bit. “You… you just wanted to help him see the light, you helped guide us.”

“I suppose so…” Vanea looked at her hands, going silent for a moment. “Say, Sharla?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think Lady Meyneth would have weeped only for sorrow when Egil died, had she still been with us?” Her voice was quiet, unsure. “Would there have been tears of celebration?”

Sharla didn’t really know what to say at first, sitting there. She tried not to give much mind to Egil, who he had been and what he had done… But now; now Vanea had her thinking a bit.

“He stood for what he believed in, and helped fight for peace in the end… He opened his eyes to the truth of what could be done.” Her voice came out more of a mumble than anything. “She would cry in celebration, at what Shulk got him to see.”

“I… see.” Vanea nodded, her face turning to a small smile. “I think that sounds right, thank you, Sharla.”

“Any time, Vanea.”


End file.
